


KFC Persona 5

by japanty



Category: Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Cannibalism, Crack, Feral!Joker, Hallucinations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japanty/pseuds/japanty
Summary: :)





	KFC Persona 5

turns to camera holding two pieces of fried chicken

“Yup thats me.youre probably wondering what got me into this situation. well , it all started on april 14th…”

Cue flashback

The mash mansion is busier than usual this time. Must be because of the newcomer.  
“I heard he's a pussy beta cuck” fox said  
Kirby says “poyo”  
Get it because poyo also means chicken in spanish  
Anyways joker comes in the door with his phantom thief friends  
Futaba has a heart attack  
She is dead  
Ryuji says wow press f for respect  
Everyone presses f in the chat

Mario leeds joker to his room and joker sets down his thiings . him and ryuji HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM??????? AND THEY'RE BOTH BOYYS??? (zomg *nosebleeds* O/////O) ryuji says hey bro ima take a leak no homo. Akira says ill go with you. Ryuji looks at him with a furrowed brow. Akira responds with no bro not like that i meant im thirsty and youre piss looks like week old gatorade no homo. Ryuji shrugs off akira’s stupid ass logic and pees into joker’s 1# thottie mug. They fall asleep in the bathroom.

When akira wake up he is SO HUNGRY. Like.. SOOOOOOOOOO HUNGRY. Like, wow, if everyone turned into fried chicken he would go FERAL and EAT THEM. but like that would never happen haha. He goes into the dining room, and yet no one was there. Only a plate of fried chicken. He looks at it, and finds that its popeyes. He thinks to himself, can he eat this? Is it racist? Joker looks next to the plate and notices a watermelon. Okay, this is kinda fucked up now. Akira ignores this and walks into the kitchen.

Oh my god. Oh my god theres a fried chicken wing standing in front of me thinks akira. His mouth starts to foam and his hands tremble and quivers. He lunges at the chicken being and takes a big ole bite. He opens his eyes to see…….. GASP….. HUMAN MORGANA. He looks into his terrified expression, the raven haired black orbed boy stared into his mortified eyes, an expression that fills him with adrenaline and he just keeps on chewing. He feels no regret. No shame. That's the perks of being feral. 

Ryuji pov

Ryuji walks out of the room wondering where akira is. He sees the pee footprints leading outside of the door, and he follow. “Man, this smells like shit.” he says to himself. He's not cleaning that shit up. He walks into the hallway and sees yoshi. He pets yoshi while yoshi licks his toes (he's wearing open toe sandals, they're spongebob ones they even make the spongebob walk sounds its pretty epic his mom bought them for him). The blonde membered shti orbed homosapien XY chromosome turned the corner to see joker , in full glory, doing a pose. Hes confused, and yet kind of aroused???????????????? He pees his hello kitty boxers (just a little bit) and tries to wave at his gamer friend.

Akira lunges and takes a swift clean bite at ryuji’s major arteries.

Oh my god. Oh my god he's bleeding out. Oh my god he's dead

After devouring his course-haired compadre (ryuji sakamoto from shin megami tensei: persona 5 scramble) he goes to the gym for his new targets.

He sees ness and lucass playing on the jungle gym. He kicks them off the monkey bars like the bully he is like wow joker that was really unnecessary and uncalled for you prick. You absolute filthy uncultured manwhore. They Are literally like two years old. Seriously dude. What the fuck.

Anyways joker swallows both of them whole. Imagine like. The blueberry girl from willy wonka but you can see their imprints. That's what akira looks like right now

Dunk hunt walks in to the gym and to his horror, sees his ballon motherfucker grumbling like a baby. Akira rolls over like super monkey ball and grabs the dog by the throat (oh and the duck too i guess) and begins feasting on their tasty dog flesh (oh eyha and the duck too)

Flashback done


End file.
